Hold Me Securely
by Evil Beware We Have Waffles
Summary: Kurt Hummel doesn't have a mother - he only has the memories. A Glee Mother's Day Story


Kurt remembers Mother's Day from when he was younger, the day when he and his father would get up early and attempt to cook something for Liz Hummel, only ten to almost set the house on fire, and have her come down and make her own breakfast. He remembers buying flowers, and making cards that say, "Happy Mother's Day! You're the best Mommy ever!" He remembers giving kisses and hugs, and watching movies on the couch with her all day long.

But for the past years, Mother's Day hadn't been the best holiday at all, it was spend either in his room, or by a cold grey gravestone. It's usually spent quietly and mournfully, not how it's supposed to be.

And yet, now that Kurt has Carole, he's supposed to drop everything and treat her as a mother? Carole may be his step-mother, a kind, caring, beautiful woman, but Kurt would never call her "Mom" and she knew that.

Which is why Kurt was lying on his bed in his room, lonely, as Burt, Carole and Finn went out to celebrate Mother's Day with Carole. Kurt didn't want to come, and Carole seemed to be the only one who understood that. He found his hand gravitating to his phone on the bed side table, and flipping through the contacts until he found the one he was looking for, quickly pressing the call button and waiting painfully as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Blaine's solid, clear voice rang through the phone. He can hear a lot of commotion going on in the background though, people laughing, there's screaming too.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt stammers, his voice coming out more pathetic than he meant it to be, "Can you come over, please?"

The noise from the background dies out, and Kurt realizes that Blaine must have gone into another room, "What's wrong? Where are you? You're okay, right?" Blaine asks, a little panicky.

"I'm fine I just —" Kurt lets out a long breath, "It's Mother's Day…" he whispers, unsure if Blaine could actually hear him, because there's still a lot of background noise.

There's a pause, and Kurt hears Blaine breathe long and slow, "Oh," he finally says, "I can — I'll be right over," he says, not a moment after.  
>Kurt sniffs, "You don't have to … if you would just talk to me for a little bit that would—"<p>

"Kurt," Blaine insists, "I'll be right over." He doesn't let Kurt say no, he just hangs up, and Kurt is left in his bedroom once again, just waiting for his boyfriend to show up at the door.

Well, at least there's a word that makes him feel better. Boyfriend. He says it over and over again in his mind until Blaine shows up at the door.

Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend. Boyfriend.

Kurt hears the knocking on the door at least fifteen minutes later, he goes down the steps quickly, and opens the door to find Blaine in a black cardigan, with a dress shirt and a tie underneath. Kurt almost smacks himself in the head. How could he be so stupid? It's Mother's Day, Blaine must have left his own Mother's Day party to come here.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't of asked you to come here," Kurt begins quickly, "You shouldn't of left your family just for me…"  
>Blaine doesn't let Kurt continue before he envelopes Kurt in a huge, warm hug, bringing the taller boy's face into his shoulder, and just holding him there. Kurt isn't sure if he should cry just yet, he just lets Blaine hold him for a little while before letting go, and the two stand back, only at arms length, Blaine's hand still on Kurt's arm.<p>

"I—" Kurt's voice breaks at the end, he shakes his head and looks down at his feet. He doesn't even know what he was about to say, but he knows he can't talk right now.

"Where's your Dad?" Blaine asks softly, looking at Kurt, his hand rubbing smoothly against Kurt's arm, encouragingly and lovingly.

"Out with Carole and Finn," Kurt answers, "I just — I couldn't go out. Carole may be my step mother, but she isn't my … my mother, you know?"

Blaine nods, "Yeah, I get it," he says.

"I'm sorry for making you leave your family," Kurt whispers, "I shouldn't of done that. Y-you have a mother, you should be spending the day with her…"

"Hey, hey," Blaine whispers, he drags Kurt over to the living room, sitting down on the couch, "I explained it to her a long time ago, that you didn't have a Mom… and she saw the look on my face after I got off the phone with you, and she just knew. Mother's intuition. She said to go, and come back whenever you didn't need me anymore."

Kurt doesn't know how to answer to that exactly. Blaine's Mother — a woman he has yet to meet — was so kind and caring about this whole thing, letting her son leave to go to his boyfriend's house. And now here the two of them are, sitting down on the couch in Kurt's house, Blaine's thumb rubbing smooth circles on the palm of Kurt's hand, and Kurt knows he doesn't feel so upset anymore, because Blaine is here with him.

Kurt looks up finally and locks eyes with Blaine, "You know… today is the only day I allow myself to cry," he can barely get the words out before completely falling apart and into Blaine's arms again, and Blaine just holds him there tightly, rubbing his fingers along his back now, kissing the top of his head and his neck whenever he thought it was okay. And they just stayed there, for hours, Kurt crying harder than he has in the past year, and Blaine is holding him securely, not ever leaving.

Three hours later, the two of them are standing hand in hand by a cold gravestone, there's this long silence before Kurt drops Blaine's hand, and kneels in front of it, not even caring that he may be getting his grand new Alexander McQueen pants dirty. .

A few more tears run down his cheeks, because he can't help it, "This is … my boyfriend, Blaine," he says, he knows Blaine can hear him, "He's pretty amazing … you would like him a lot. I know he would like you," he rubs the tears away with the back of his wrist now, taking a few deep breathes, "I miss you, and I love you." he says.

Next, he just sets down a single rose that he and Blaine had bought, and lightly kisses the top of the gravestone, "Happy Mother's Day, Mommy."


End file.
